To The Top
by RandomIndividual17
Summary: Make way for the newest crew in town!Poppy Reignswell and Lexus Harper have set out on their pursuit of the dance career they've always wished for.On their journey for glory lie dance battles,crew challenges,possible romance and...evil?Poppy and Lexus unintentionally find themselves in a part of the dance world not usually seen by most.Based heavilly off the events of DC 2 & 3.


**Authors Note:Hello!Thanks for clicking onto my story,i hope you enjoy my writing and give me some ways to get better.I know that Dance Central isn't a very common fandom and has had a well...pretty quiet community for a while,spotlight didnt really inspire as many people as the first three did,but Dance Central VR definitely looks really cool.I hope this story serves as nostalgia for those who are fans of the older games,and entertains those new to the fandom.Enjoy my fanfiction!**

**-RandomIndividual17**

**I do not own Dance Central.,only my original characters,Poppy,Lexus,and Five Point crew.**

Riiiiiiiing!

The final bell rang across DC City highschool for the last time that it will in the next two months.Unified sighs of relief sound all over the school as students leave to start their summer break.It was guarenteed to be eventful,being it a summer in the city of Dance Central.Summer was always the craziest time of year,where new dance crews form and the wildest clubs are active.

Poppy walked with exitement down the street from school with her friend Lexus as they chatted about their summer plans."Its finally time!!" She exclaimed,smiling extrememly hard."I know right?Were totally gonna be the coolest.Seems like it was just yesterday that we were in the 6th grade planning to be our own crew."Lexus replied."We're like...17 now,thats pretty old."They both giggled.The two had been planning to start their own dance crew since they were 11,and had already planned out their signature outfits,emblem,and name.

The two continued their walk,until they eventually reached the apartment where Poppy lived with her brother.The two strolled into the living room,still conversing over what to add to their crew outfits.

"Matching Hair?That's really creepy."

"What?I've seen crews with matching hair before!"

"Name one besides the Glitterati."

"Uhhhh..."

"EXACTLY."

They walked towards the back where Poppy's room was.Sitting on her bed,they continued chattering on."Bro,we finally get to use the jackets!"Poppy reached under her bed and pulled out a medium-sized box.She opened it and pulled out a cropped bomber jacket.It was black,and had the crew emblem they had made embedded on the back of it,which consisted of an oddly warpped light pink 'V'.The lining on the inside of the jacket was pink as well.

"And the socks?"Lexus grinned,fond of her friends excitement."And.The.SOCKS!!" Poppy grabbed a pair of thigh-high pink socks out of the box,they were the same pink as the logo on the jacket,and had vertical thin stripes in a darker pink.The had a small black version of the jacket's emblem on top of each sock on the outside."Are you sure pink fits the aesthetic of a dance group called 'Vision Crew'?Lexus questioned."Pfft!uh,duh?"Poppy placed the socks back into the box alongside the jacket."Plus,its too late to go back now.The return warranty ran out yesterday."They both snickered."I guess you're right."

"Don't I get a hello?"

A voice shot from the doorway of the room.It was Poppy's older brother,Rosé."Yall are lucky I heard ya loud mouths from the bathroom.I woulda thought yall were some burglars."He sneered."Well if you woulda remembered to keep the door locked, you wouldna had to worry 'bout no burglars."Poppy stuck her tounge out at her brother."I love when you switch to your home voice."Lexus giggled."Whats up,Ro?Sorry to intrude."

"Its cool.Anyone that entertains my weird baby sister is welcome here.Ya keepin' her from ran-sackin' all the food in the fridge 'nd terrorizin' the neighbors."He walked across the room to give a noogie to his sister."Augh,get off me!"She hissed."What else is there to do but eat food 'round here?We live in Dance Central City!I can't jus be sittin' at home!"Poppy argued,freeing herself of her brothers headlock.She wished that he wouldn't do that,it always messed up her hair,and it took a long time to put it into equally-leveled buns on the top of her head in the morning.

"Speaking of which Lexus,its 3:00.Were gonna miss the dance battle if we dont get dressed.Are you coming,Ro?"She handed her friend a jacket and a pair of socks out of the box."Time to whip out these bad boys."Poppy had been waiting for months to flaunt her crew emblem.She hoped that their jackets would catch the eye of another crew."What so you could get a ride instead of having to walk?"Rosé teased.Poppy eyed him with an annoyed expression,to which he laughed."Sure.Whos it this time?"He asked defeated by her scowl."Riptide and Lush crew beefin again?I feel sorry for those two guys,they prolly dont even got a problem with eachother."Riptide and Lush crew were always having dance battles,Riptide's Emilia and Lush crew's 'Miss' Aubrey were always butting heads,one minute,they're dancing with eachother,the next they were arguing.

"For once,no."Lexus said,also pulling out a tube-top with same pink pattern as the socks out of her bookbag."It's actually some lower C-list crews.Some group of sisters?Forgot their name,and another crew that call themselves 'Public Envy'."She zipped up her bookbag up after pulling out some black slip-on canvas sneakers."The other crew is called five point crew.But pfft!Public Envy?That name sounds so lame."Poppy stated.She pulled a pair of shoes from under her bed identical to the ones Lexus had pulled out her bag."And Vision crew ain't lame?"Rosé mocked,still standing in the doorway.Poppy and Lexus both shot a glare in his direction."Hey look,that one was a group decision,get of me."Lexus defended."Yeah,dont'cha gotta get dressed too?Or you goin' in some sweatpants 'nd a t-shirt?"Poppy added,letting go of her usual proper tone once again.

" 'Nd what if i do go in sweatpants?"

"Give us some privacy!"

Poppy stomped over and shut the door on a laughing Rosé,then took a deep breath."Sorry about my annoying brother."she said,now with a regained composure."He gets on my nerves so much sometimes."Lexus chuckled."Its fine.Its fun listening you to flip back and fourth between how you talk to your family and how you talk to other people.Poppy cringed."Its a habit,a bad one at that,im trying to stop it.Its just how i grew up talking to my family,since they all grew up somewhere different than i did."Poppy pulled her shoes and socks off and replaced them with the pink socks and black shoes.She was pretty comfortable changing around her best friend,and vice versa."Well,if you want to do it,ill support,as usual bestfriend logic goes."Lexus replied."But i dont think theres nothing wrong with it,something else that makes you who you are,and all that junk."Her reply made Poppy smile. "Thanks,I'll think about that."

The two continued to get dressed.Soon enough,everyone was dressed and ready head out."Alright,loud mouths!Anyone ridin' with me better come now!I'm leavin!"Rosé shouted from the living room.He was dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a red graphical t-shirt with a lion and crown on the front.He had a black hoodie in hands for if it rained.The two girl stepped from the back of the house,matching outfits drenched in pink and black."Wow,Poppy."Rosé smiled."That's prolly the MOST tacky I've ever seen you."Poppy rolled her eyes.And with that,they headed out to the car.

**Authors Note:Well,that ends this chapter!I'm really excited to be writing this story and finally going through with my ideas.I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.Please read and review,or whatever the commenting system on here is called.If this is published with a low-quality cover I'll be sure to add another one later,I just really wanted a reference to the characters,but too lazy to portray it entirely.I'll try my best to update these regualarly as well as draw an actual cover,no promises though,lol.**

**-RandomIndividual17**


End file.
